He loves Me, She loves me not
by angel on wings
Summary: Childhood crushes,highschool enemies,married to different people.Max becomes a successful actress and meets Nick at the airport both bound for Paris.Will Max turn a blind eye to someone without fame and fortune?Or will she realize that fame and fortune aren't everything and true love is what really matters?Let's see Nick crash Max and Dylan's wedding scene and Nick take his place.
1. This is Not my Idea of Fun

**Chapter 1: This is not my idea of fun**

**All rights go to James Patterson**

**A/N: Can you believe TWO MORE MONTHS TO NEVERMORE? We've almost endured the suffering of having to wait an extra 6 months XDD**

**So, yet another guinea pig of mine...just to see if this story idea will get people's attention :)**

**This is pretty short. After this, it will skip to age 17 and then to when they are grown ups. The grown up part is more the centre of the story :)**

**Hope you don't mind the huge gaps.**

**~Angel**

*Eight years old*

"Max! Honey! Come on down!"

Max and her eight year old self scrambled down the stairs squealing, "Mummy! Mummy! I saw the new neighbours moved in! Do they have a kid? Oh plleeeeease tell me it's another girl I can play with!"

"Be patient Max. I've invited them over for dinner. Yes, they do have a kid."

"Is it a girl? What's her name?"

Dr. Martinez smiled at Max. "Woah, woah. One question at a time. No, it's a boy and his name is Nick."

"Another boy? This neighbourhood has too many of them."

Dr. Martinez rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a smug grin. "Just…PROMISE to be nice to him? He's the same age as you."

"It's not like he wants to play what I want too. Can I go to Lissa's house?"

"No. Be nice. And…it might be fun for you!"

Max crossed her arms over her chest. "This is NOT my idea of fun." She pouted and stomped up the stairs.

Playing by herself in her room for a few hours was…pretty boring for Max. If she couldn't go to Lissa's house, or Lissa couldn't play with her, it was absolutely no fun. Her mom always had to go to the veterinary clinic for emergencies and Max was left with the old, fat lady down the block as a sitter. All she would do was sleep on their couch and drool on the pillows while Max poked her neck fat with the TV remote.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. When her mom called her down, she didn't go.

She heard her mom open the door. "Just a minute. I'll go get her."

Max opened her closet and slammed the door shut. Being in the dark…alone…wasn't her thing. But, she'd have to stick through with it if she was going to evade having to have a "playdate" with Nick.

Dr. Martinez opened the door. "Max, you in here sweet pea?"

Max took a step closer to peek through the crack but stumbled on a pair of pants sprawled on the floor, and fell. Thankfully, she didn't get hurt.

Dr. Martinez opened the door and took Max by the hand. "Come on honey, this isn't time for dress up. The neighbours are here."

Max pulled back and said, "No! I don't want to go!"

Dr. Martinez put an even firmer grip on her daughter.

"Max, you are coming with me…NOW."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Yes…you…do!"

Dr. Martinez dragged her daughter down the stairs where Nick was also fighting with his mom.

He complained, "Mooom! I don't want to play with a girl. She's probably going to want to put makeup on me and play Barbie and stuff."

Anne Walker shushed her son and said, "She's a nice girl. Now behave."

Max whined out, "Mom! See? He doesn't even like me. Now can I go to Lissa's house?"

"No. You are staying here and that's that."

Both mothers and children faced each other. Nick and Max pouted and said, "This is NOT my idea of fun." And turned away so they wouldn't stare at each other.

After dinner, Anne and Dr. Martinez talked for a while. Max and Nick both got bored of pouting at each other.

Since they lived right by the sea, there was a lot of rocks that they could climb. They weren't high so falling accidents wouldn't be a problem.

Nick asked, "Wanna go on the rocks?"

Max softened up a bit and said, "Umm…okay."

Max yelled to her mom, "Mumma! We're going out on the rocks!"

"Alright hun, don't go too far."

The two kids ran out the back door.

Max asked, "So, do you like it here?"

Nick turned to her and smiled, "Uh, yeah…I guess. My mum told me you go to the school down the road. What's it like?"

"Awesome! Your teacher will be Miss. Richards. She's super duper nice."

"Do you like living in this area?"

Max smiled a huge grin and said, "Yeah! You get to swimming in your own backyard! So far, do you like living in this area?"

"Well, I've only been here a day. I thought I wouldn't like it…but now I do."

They walked down to the rocks together and Max was so close to Nick that he held her hand and they sat on the rocks together look out at the setting sun and the waves lapping up against the rocks.

Little did they know that their mothers were watching from the kitchen window.

Dr. Martinez chuckled and said, "Is your son holding my daughter's hand?"

Anne smiled and said, "Yeah…they look so cute together. Unfortunately, it's time for us to head home."

She walked to the back door and yelled, "NICK! TIME TO GO!"

Nick quickly let go of Max's hand which disappointed her.

Nick said, "Gotta go. See ya around!" He started walking away but quickly ran back and kissed Max on the cheek.

Dr. Martinez, who was watching from the window drinking her tea suddenly spit it out when she saw Nick kissing Max. "He already kissed my daughter on the cheek? That boy works fast."

When Nick and his mother left, Max came inside.

Her mother winked at her and said, "You two sure had fun."

"Yeah," Max said. "I guess we did."

Maybe opposites really do attract.

**I know. Realistically you probably don't get a crush that fast. But I thought it'd be cute :) **

**Tell me what you think.**

**~Angel :)**


	2. Pushed to the Curb

**Chapter 2: Pushed to the Curb**

**All rights go to James Patterson**

**Yayyy another chappie! Probably one more then nothing for a month :P**

**Thanks for all you lovely reviewers. Your reviews made me laugh, smile...all of the above. You guys are the best :)**

**So now, they're at 11 years. Then high school, High school grad maybe, then University grad...then the whole airport thing starts lol XD**

*11 YEARS*

After the little kissing incident, Max felt a little embarrassed every time she saw Nick. Yeah, she liked him but…there was something in her that said he wasn't the right person. And…they were eleven years old. Still plenty of room for other things other than boys.

Max looked out her window on a sunny Saturday morning. She looked across at Nick's curtain-closed window where a navy blue sweater hung.

"Yes," Max whispered to herself. Over the years, Max and Nick had developed a sort of…sweater code. Different sweaters hung up meant different things. For example, the blue sweater meant 'Meet me down by the rocks.'

Max put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Max, where ARE you going?" Dr. Martinez asked. "You've been going out to the water everyday BEFORE breakfast."

Max ran back to her untouched plate and took a bite out of her toast. "There. See Mum? I ate some toast. I'll be back."

She ran to the rocks, but couldn't see Nick anywhere. She waited…and waited…and decided to walk along the shore a bit to pass the time. Maybe his mom held him back.

She walked for a couple minutes until she stopped short with a confused look on her face.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself. Rocks from the sea were strewn all over the place like a tsunami passed through.

"The tides don't even come up this high."

Max climbed the rocks and looked down to see how many were scattered.

From up high she gasped. The rocks spelled a message. The message said, 'I love you Max. Happy Birthday.'

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at such an amazing surprise. She knew they were too young to even start dating but who said something against sending cute messages to each other?

She also saw something else. A little box with a bow on top of it. She scrambled down the rocks and took hold of the little present. The box was about the size of her palm. She hastily unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a small amethyst in the middle. It was one of those plastic rings you got from vending machines.

A little slip of paper was taped to the top of the box. _'Happy Birthday Max! I hope you marry me someday!"_

Max laughed at the cute message. They were eleven. And at that age, they thought of each other as friends, best friends, kids with a little crush on each other, and imagined what life would be like if they married each other.

Dr. Martinez called from the house. "MAX! GET YOUR ELEVEN YEAR OLD SELF BACK INTO THIS HOUSE!"

Max mumbled. "Meanie."

When she got to the house Dr. Martinez said, "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Not even a happy-"

She stopped short as she kicked something under the table.

"Huh? What's this?" Max asked herself as she picked up the tablecloth.

Under the table, there was a basket. Attached to the basket was a note. _'Happy Birthday Maxie. I love you so much! -Mom' _She threw off the cover that was thrown on the basket. In the basket was a golden retriever puppy that yipped excitedly that it was finally free of the basket.

Max gasped and beamed a smile. "Thank you mom! I love her!" Max squealed and hugged her mom so tight, Dr. Martinez thought her daughter would crush her lungs.

"You get to name her honey."

Max immediately said, "I want to name her Roxy."

"Perfect." Dr. Martinez smiled as her daughter forgot about her breakfast and ran around with the puppy.

Suddenly, Dr. Martinez noticed something glimmering on Max's right hand on her middle finger.

"Max what's on your finger?"

"A ring that Nick gave me for my birthday. Isn't it pretty? He wants me to marry him when we grow up."

"Oh…I don't know about that honey."

Max stopped short and said, "We're going to marry each other, and that's that."

Dr. Martinez chuckled and said, "The world doesn't work like that honey. You're probably gonna find someone else in the future."

"No. We're gonna be best friends forever and ever and ever and-"

"That's quite a long time Maxie. Eat your breakfast now and you can go take Roxy for a walk later okay?"

"Okay."

Max quickly ate her breakfast and took Roxy's leash that was by the door.

Dr. Martinez yelled, "Hey Max! Roxy's new so if she misbehaves just tug her leash and DON'T let her run you to the road."

"Okay Mum!"

Max tied the leash around Roxy. She would have asked Nick to come with her but he said he was going out with some friends for the morning. About a mile down the road, Max was going to turn back home when she saw a group of skateboarders coming her way. She saw Nick among them.

When they were close to hearing range, she yelled out, "Hi Nick!"

The group of skateboarders stopped. A few of them looked pretty scary. A guy with reddish looking hair asked, "You know this little twinkle toes Nick?"

Max asked, "Nick, who are these jerks?"

The red haired kid said, "We're Nick's friends. Met him at the skate park and asked him to join our crew. Nick do you know this girl?"

Nick hesitantly looked away for a second and then said defiantly, "No. I don't Dwayne."

Dwayne laughed, "Good. 'Cause for a second there I thought we'd have to ditch you."

Max answered, "Nick Walker, you know me very well. You're my best friend AND my neighbour. We've known each other for two years."

Nick replied, "That's not true."

"It so is."

Dwayne laughed with the rest of his buddies. "Nick you're such a twinkle toes. Let's ditch 'em guys."

Nick suddenly felt anger rising up at him. For Max ruining his chances of gaining friends, and anger at Dwayne and his group for teasing him.

Nick skated closer with his skateboard making Roxy bare her teeth at him. Nick practically growled out. "I don't know you. You're a pathetic loser who can't do anything better but bother us. Stay out of our way," he took a step closer. He looked so frightening and intimidating that Max forced herself a step back to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Stay out of our business. You're not my friend. You never will be." He took another step closer to Max and whispered, "Ever." He took one last intimidating step towards her. She let go of Roxy's leash and stumbled back into the streets just as a car rounded the corner.

The driver honked and screeched his brakes a second too late. Max was already flying into the air landing on the concrete street with a thud and a crunch. Blood pooled from her head.

Dwayne looked scared and shouted, "Everyone move!"

Everyone started skateboarding at top speed around the curb. Nick looked back without another word and skated away.

The driver hopped out of his car and called 911.

Max mumbled, "Nick." She still had his ring on her finger.

*12 PM*

Dr. Martinez opened the front door.

"Max honey? You home? I got off early so I was wondering if-"

She heard barks coming from around the house.

"Roxy?" she called.

The little puppy came bounding around from the backyard.

Roxy whined and lay down at Dr. Martinez's feet.

"Roxy, w-where's Max?"

As if understanding what she was saying, Roxy stood up and ran to the street.

"Oh no."

**I'll try my best to get another one up :) I really really like this story. More so because it's original and not a repeat of what someone already did... (I hope lol XD)**

**Sorry it was kind of...crappy :P I had a writer's block in the middle and had to wing it a bit :P Sorry if I disappointed :(**

**~Angel**


	3. Be a Big Girl, Be a Strong Girl

**Chapter 3: Be a Big Girl, Be a Strong Girl.**

**Yayyyyy! Another chapter...this is the fastest I've ever updates. Once again, THANK YOUZZZZZ! For the reviews :)**

**They make me happy. Which is why I updated so fast lol O.o Updates=inspiration. My goal is at least 100 reviews. Reachable?**

**I think so.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors...if there were any O.o I checked but I dunno...may have missed some :P XD**

**JP owns Maximum Ride.**

**Peace, love, cookies**

**~Angel**

Roxy sniffed her way a mile down the road with Dr. Martinez following. There, she saw firefighters, police officers, and two ambulances with road blocks all over the place.

Roxy whimpered and lay down near the roadblock.

A police officer came up to her and said, "Sorry ma'am. There's been an accident. The road's being closed off until further notice."

Dr. Martinez almost shouted, "That's my daughter!" she saw Max being hauled onto a stretcher with a bandage around her head and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Let me through."

The officer held up the police tape and handed Roxy to Anne Walker who was one of the officers already on the scene.

"Anne, could you keep Roxy at your house until I get back?"

Anne smiled, "Sure. You know, I'm surprised Nick's not here. The first sign of trouble with Max he'd be running over."

Dr. Martinez shrugged and got into the back of the ambulance.

"What happened?" she asked one of the paramedics.

One of the men said, "The driver of the car told us that a kid was so close to her, it looked like he was threatening her almost. She stumbled into the road. He hit the brakes too late."

"Will she…be all right?"

A paramedic by the name of Ryan said, "We…can't be sure. Not until we get some of the damage repaired."

Dr. Martinez didn't even want to ask what kind of damage had been done. The bandage wrapped around Max's head, and the oxygen mask around her told another story. Her daughter may not make it. Let alone, she may never be the same girl again. Only a miracle could bring Max back to her.

She held Max's hand the whole ride.

"I promise you'll be okay baby."

Two minutes before they reached the hospital, the heart monitor started spiking wildly. The paramedics started scrambling for more injectors, and one pulled on gloves and got ready to do CPR.

Hanna, another paramedic, called out, "We need to get her to the OR. Get doctors on stand-by."

When they reached the OR (operating room) Dr. Martinez waited in waiting room D, trying to get her mind off Max.

She heard footsteps approaching the waiting room and they stopped in front of the door.

"Mind if I come in?" It was Anne.

"Yeah sure."

Anne sighed, "I went home to drop of Roxy and Nick wasn't home. I was going to ask him if he wanted to come."

"It's alright. I think it's better if he didn't know what happened. H-How did you get a job as an officer so fast?"

"When we moved that was when I got transferred to the station down here. I took a year off to get settled in and worked as a liason then upgraded to an officer. Look. I know you're trying to get your mind off Max. I'd probably be dying on the inside if it was Nick in the operating room right now. But we're doing everything we can to track down those kids."

Dr. Martinez could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if she'll never be the same again?"

She felt herself breaking down on the inside. If Max…died…she'd have nobody left.

Anne hugged Dr. Martinez. "You were the first person to ever make friends with me here. You'll be a best friend to me no matter what. You'll always have me."

Dr. Martinez sobbed into Anne's shoulder.

Five minutes later, a voice came onto Anne's transmitter.

"Walker?"

She pushed a button and spoke into the transmitter. "Chief?"

"We need you down at the station. We have a few kids that we caught ditching their skateboards down at the dump."

"Well can't other officers handle that? I'm kind of busy right now."

"No. Because your son's one of 'em."

"Excuse me?" Anne replied, bewildered.

The chief responded. "Is your son not Nick Walker?"

"Y-yes. I'll be right down."

Dr. Martinez, hearing the whole conversation asked, "Why would your son do something like this?"

Anne picked her badge up off the table and put it in her pocket.

"I don't know. But I'm going to set the record straight. I hope everything goes okay Valencia." She hugged Dr. Martinez one last time and headed out the door.

It seemed like ages until the head surgeon came into the waiting room.

Dr. Martinez asked, "H-How is she?"

The head surgeon replied, "We managed to get her stabilized. But-" he looked down hesitantly.

Dr. Martinez asked defiantly, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has amnesia. She may not remember her friends, or where she is. She may not even remember who she is anymore."

Dr. Martinez pushed back the doctor who reeled against the door with the force and forced her way into the recovery room a few doors down.

The oxygen mask was gone but tubes and wires hung everywhere, and a heart monitor was beeping away.

Dr. Martinez pulled up a chair next to Max, held her hand, and sighed dejectedly. What if Max didn't remember her anymore? What if she would just become a broken girl on the inside trying to piece her life back together with broken memories? Would Max ever be the same?

It was an hour later. Dr. Martinez still held Max's hand when it suddenly twitched and Max started moving under the sheets.

Her eyes fluttered open and met those of Dr. Martinez.

"W-Who are you?" she mumbled weakly.

Max pulled her hand away. "You're not a doctor. Leave me alone."

"Max, honey, it's me…your mom."

"Y-You're not my mom. Stay away from me." Max droned on sleepily.

"Why am I in a hospital? What did you do to me?"

"Max, I'm your mother. I didn't do anything to you sweetie you were hit by a car and took a nasty fall."

"How do I know you're my mother?"

Dr. Martinez rolled her eyes. Even if Max DID have amnesia…she was going to take this one step at a time no matter how stubborn Max was.

She took a picture out of her wallet that was Max's school picture in grade one.

"That's you Max. How else would I have gotten this?"

Max said, "I dunno. You must be FBI stalking me."

Dr. Martinez laughed at the ridiculous joke. "Max, the only FBI I know is Nick's mom."

Max laughed but suddenly turned serious and asked, "Who's Nick? Do I know him? Is he nice?"

"It's…uh…better if we not talk about it okay sweetie?"

"Why? Is Nick your boyfriend?"

Dr. Martinez looked at Max in disbelief and said, "Absolutely not. He's your age and is your next door neighbour."

"Don't know him."

Dr. Martinez sighed. At least in a few seconds she got Max to remember she was her mom. That was a start.

In Max's mind, the name Nick rung forever like a bell that wouldn't stop ringing. Somehow her mind was telling her she knew him. Another part of her mind told her to shut him out.

She looked at her unsteady hands, the anaesthetic still taking its toll. There on her right hand, she saw it. A gold ring with a purple amethyst in the middle. She was starting to remember. But not memories she WANTED to remember.

"_Stay out of our way. You're not my friend. Never have, never will."_

'_Happy Birthday Max! Will you marry me someday?'_

_The car's brakes squealing, the ground rushing up to her. Skateboarders skating away. Nick was one of them. Nick…Nick…_

"Nick?"

"Honey…"

"Nick was one of them. He's the one who pushed me to the curb. That's all I remember."

It was very unlike Max to cry so when Max pulled the covers over her, and her body started wracking with sobs, Dr. Martinez knew it was serious. All she could do was rub Max's back and let the tears subside.

Max sobbed out, "H-He was my friend! How could he do this to me? Where am I? Who am I? I only know my name is Max, who my mom is, the car accident, and Nick was the one who made me end up here. Mommy, I can't do this anymore."

Max was acting like a four year old who just got pushed in the school yard by a bully.

"Max…"

"Whoever he is, I don't know who he is. But I never want to see his face again. I hope I never see his face again. He is a selfish jerk. The whole lot of 'em."

Dr. Martinez's phone suddenly rang and Max looked at her mother intently.

Her mom put the phone on speaker, and a voice came on the line.

"Max, it's Nick. I'm really sorry."

Max screamed, "I HATE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

On a table by the bed was a meal that a nurse left for her. Max threw the orange at her mom's phone, which she quickly pulled away, making the orange splatter against the wall.

"Who am I? What have I become?" Max whispered to herself.

**Yay? Nay? So happy I updated so fast. Maybe one more chapter before I leave :)**

**Yipeeeeeee. I'm on a writing streak right now. Time to update my other story.**

**Peace, love, 2 MORE MONTHS TO NEVERMORE ALMOST DERRR GUYSSS! **

**~Angel**


End file.
